hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tomorrow
World of Tomorrow is the second present-day mission in HITMAN™. It begins with Agent 47 being required to destroy a virus and assassinate Silvio Caruso and Francesca De Santis. Target(s): *Silvio Caruso *Francesca De Santis *Destroy the virus Description N/A Mission Briefing Objectives #Eliminate Silvio Caruso #Eliminate Francesca De Santis #Destroy the virus #Locate Exit Intel The Private Detective According to the hairdresser, Sal Falcone, a private investigator from Milan, is in town to meet Francesca De Santis. This Falcone character has apparently performed services for Silvio Caruso in the past. Whatever they were, the case appears to have take him all around the country. Question is, does Falcone still work for Caruso, or does De Santis have an agenda of her own? The Ether Biolab The Ether field lab must be located below ground. The cliffs around here riddled with natural caves, so the lab likely has multiple access points. All of which are heavily guarded, of course. The Virus Prototype The virus is not yet operational. The team appears to have successfully encoded the prototype with rat DNA, rendering the virus harmless to all but its target. However, they still have trouble sustaining the virus outside a Petri dish environment for prolonged periods of time. Isabella Caruso's Gramophone According to staff, the antique gramophone player in the great dining hall belonged to Caruso's mother, Isabella. Like all her other possessions, Caruso keeps them untouched and unsullied. Apartment Key Key to an apartment in town. Biolab Keycard An access keycard for the Ether biolab. ICA Key A key to a ICA safe house somewhere in town. Biolab Safety Protocol A clipboard with the lab's safety protocol. To prevent a disastrous outbreak, a kill switch has been installed. One push of a key, and the virus instantly overheats and dies. However, the laptop that controls the kill switch requires an access dongle, and the scientist who holds this dongle has left a note that reads "gone to church." The New Kitchen Hand Apparently, Villa Caruso's chef has hired a new kitchen hand by staff recommendation, and the two are yet to meet. According to our research, the chef has also been trying for some time to replicate Isabella Caruso's famous home cooking but has so far been unsuccessful. The Dinner Bell The kitchen staff ring the dinner bell to notify Silvio Caruso that his meals are being served. Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce An expired can of spaghetti sauce. Looks like it was bought while Isabella Caruso was still alive. It appears the legend of her family recipe is somewhat exaggerated. Romantic Note A note to Francesca De Santis from her lover, Roberto Vargas. The two plan to meet for a romantic rendezvous soon after Vargas' golf lesson with Caruso. Weapons (List may be incomplete) Firearms *Bartoli 75R *Bartoli 12G Melee Weapons *Amputation Knife *Brick *Bust *Circumcision Knife *Combat Knife *Crowbar *Explosive Propane Flask *Fire Axe *Fire Extinguisher *Hammer *Hatchet *Golf Club *Kitchen Knife *Lead Pipe *Letter Opener *Old Axe *Screwdriver *Shovel *Soda Can *Wrench Disguises *Biolab Security *Bodyguard *Bohemian *Butler *Church Staff *Cyclist *Delivery Man *Dr. Oscar Lafayette *Gardener *Green Plumber *Hazmat Suit *Housekeeper *Italian Suit (reequip after changing into another disguise) *Kitchen Assistant *Kitchen Staff *Lab Technician *Mansion Chef *Mansion Security *Mansion Staff *Plague Doctor *Priest *Private Detective *Red Plumber *Roberto Vargas *Store Clerk *Street Performer *Waiter Challenges Opportunities A Case Most Peculiar Francesca De Santis has hired a PI. Wherever they plan to meet, they are bound to do so in private. According to our research, Sal Falcone, a private investigator from Milan, has performed services for Silvio Caruso in the past. The question is, does Falcone still work for Caruso, or does De Santis have an agenda of her own? Only one way to find out. Absolution Entering the lab requires a keycard and a uniform. Luckily both are within reach. An accident at the Ether lab has claimed the life of a scientist. His body is currently stored at the town morgue, and a guilt-ridden colleague plans to visit there to pay her respects. Between them, these two have everything we need to infiltrate the field lab. Beyond the Grave ... By Candlelight De Santis plans a romantic rendezvous. Sounds like a chance to catch her with her guard down. Francesca De Santis is evidently having a affair with Caruso's golf coach, Roberto Vargas. A notorious ladies' man, Vargas has turned De Santis' bedroom in a candlelit love nest and plans to call her after his golf lesson with Caruso. Well, she should know better than to mix business with pleasure. Catharsis ... First Day on the Job Villa Caruso has a new kitchen hand. Could be useful. Chef Marcello Ray has hired a new kitchen hand by recommendation, and the two have yet to meet. Could be a convenient way to infiltrate the mansion. FYI, according to our research, Chef Marcello has been trying to replicate Isabella Caruso's famous home cooking, but Silvio Caruso is not impressed. I suggest you give him a helping hand. Hostile Environment The air inside the central lab unit is toxic. Entering requires a hazmat suit. In case of a accident, the central lab unit is kept perpetually doused in chemicals to stop the virus prototype from spreading. Entering without a hazmat suit is sure to be lethal. The air purification system is able to clear the toxin, but the controls are only operated by senior lab personel. Memento Caruso keeps a secret safe in the attic. Could turn out interesting. The Ether Corporation clearly doesn't trust Caruso and have ordered theyr proxy, De Santis, to spy him. Paranoid or not, the content of Caruso's safe is sure to be useful. Memory Lane ... The Good Son The flower van was making a delivery at Villa Caruso. Shame about the accident. Today is the anniversary of Isabella Caruso's death. Silvio Caruso will be visiting her grave and has ordered a fresh bouquet of flowers. His visit would be a good time to catch Caruso alone. That is, provided the flowers ever arrive. Mastery Trivia *The plumber disguises are a reference to the Super Mario series. This is reinforced by the Italian setting. Category:HITMAN™ missions